The present invention relates to a lamp that provides both general illumination and task illumination. Conventional lamps provide for only one type of illumination, individual task illumination or general area lighting. To provide both task and general illumination requires the use of two separate lighting units in two separate structures. The present invention provides both general and task lighting while embodying only one structure. The illuminating means of the present invention is ideal for use wherever general and/or task lighting may be required and therefore has many more uses than any single prior illuminating means. In addition, the use of the present invention results in significant cost savings over prior lamps by providing for both of these lighting needs in one structure that can be easily produced.